isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Emile Bichelberger
Emile Bichelberger is a Human Warrior who is the examiner for Warrior occupations in the Adventurer's Guild. Appearance He has thick eyebrows and features that made him look like he has a strong will. His stature was tall and slender, and even though his hair in the back was short, a portion of his forelocks are long and hung in front of his face. Wearing glittering gold armor on his whole body, he carried a long sword on his waist. Personality A loud and boisterous man, Emile is a self-proclaimed "Guardian of all women" and "Ally to all allies of women". If it involves aiding women, or potentially people he views as fellow allies of women, he will do his utmost to protect and aid them, often charging into the fray recklessly. His apparent womanizing is mostly an act, and he mostly does it for show to get a large reaction out of people. When a lady responds stoically and calmly to his antics, he becomes visually downtrodden. Despite all of his flaws, Emile is genuinely a very good person and a reliable ally. Background Plot Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Ability He is a level 50 Herculean Warrior when Diablo first met him at the Adventurer's Guild. However, after the battle against the Fallen named Gregore, and getting his armor and sword made brand new and improved, Emile's level had have gone up to around level 60. After the events of Volume 3, he trained more and eventually by the time he met Diablo again in Volume 7 he had reached Level 80. By Volume 9, he had become level 99. Martial Arts * 《'Sword Smite'》: A 《Martial Art》 that used a sword where, from a posture that lowered the waist, they would get close enough to where they were right in front of the enemy in an instant, and unleash a powerful horizontal slash. ** 《'Sword Smite III'》: * 《'Alps Fall'》: A 《Martial Art》 that is "high in power but long in time until it strikes". ** 《'Alps Fall III'》 * 《'Double Smash'》: A 《Martial Art》 that uses two consecutive slashes that were much too fast, as if it had disappeared. It was a slash from the left, and a slash from the right, but they were fired almost simultaneously. * 《'Iron Wall'》: A defensive 《Martial Art》. Emile learned it sometime before Volume 7. * 《'Quad Slash'》: A level 80 《Martial Art》. Skill *《'Instantaneous Activation'》: A skill that lowers build-up time. Relationships Own Group Eristoff The group's enchanter. Turon The group's healer. Grutas The group's blocker. Yuan The group's archer. Diablo's Group Diablo Initially Emile and Diablo had a rocky relationship due to believing Diablo had forcefully enslaved Shera and Rem. After Rem cleared up the misunderstanding, Emil quickly warms up to Diablo as a fellow protector as women and starts calling him things like "my closest friend", and greatly admires Diablo's strengths and abilities. Rem Galleu Shera L. Greenwood Gallery Anime= Isekai Maou 03 04.jpg Isekai Maou 03 06.jpg Isekai Maou 03 09.jpg Isekai Maou 03 08.jpg Isekai Maou 03 11.jpg Isekai Maou 04 03.jpg Isekai Maou 04 09.jpg Isekai Maou 04 14.jpg Isekai Maou 05 12.jpg Isekai Maou 05 14.jpg Isekai Maou 11 16.jpg Isekai Maou 12 07.jpg Isekai Maou 12 12.jpg |-|Light Novel= Close_friends.jpg |-|Manga= Emil byushelbeljel 1.jpg Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Human Category:Martial arts user Category:Adventurer